celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin (Also known simply as "Tactican") is one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Largely customizable, Robin was the second Fire Emblem character who's starting classing was choosable, and was the third character to directly represent the person playing the game. The member playing him aquired him Feb. 20th 2013, deciding to use the theory hinted at in the DLC portions of Awakening that Robin is the same person as the other two characters representing the person playing the game. This means Robin is also Mark from Fire Emblem 7, and Chris/Kris from Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow. Background Even since the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima at the hands of Hero-King Marth, Grima's followers known as the Grimleal have been trying to resurrect Grima. As some of them had traces of Grima's blood in them, they began to plan out marriages in hope that one day a mixture strong enough would result in a vessel able to hold Grima's Heart. After over 1,000 years of attempting this, a sorcerer named Validar had a son who was fit to hold the Heart of Grima. However, Validar's wife did not want this destiny for her child, and set out to hide him from the cult. Knowing that there would be no place on the continent that would be safe forever from Validar, she used her own considerable magic talents with the Outrealm Gate to whisk her child away to another time. 1,000 years in the past, the child appeared in Altea, safe from Validar's grasp. At some point in time, the child was adopted by a retired Altean knight living in Sera Village named Maclir. Giving the child the name of Chris, Maclir began to drill everything about being a knight into Chris, making it his one focus in life to the point it became unhealthy. Chris would often train to the point of exhaustion, and would train every single day. He had one childhood friend by the name of Norne who he occasionally visited, but most of his time was spent learning how to be a knight of some kind for Altea. Maclir didn't care if used a sword or magic, encouraging Chris to learn both. He did however give up on teaching Chris one thing: how to cook. Chris simply couldn't do it. Nobody but Chris himself could stomach the food after he cooked it. Finally, six months after the War of Shadows in which the Fell Dragon (known then by a different name, but would later pick up the name Grima) was slain, Marth decided to add more knights to his group. Traveling from Sera Village, Chris made it to Castle Altea at the same time as a tactician by the name of Katarina. Even though Katarina was unable to fight, Chris agreed to team up with her during the initial trials which ended with him defeating Jagen in combat. Accepted into the 7th Platoon, Chris became Platoon Leader thanks to Katarina being the only one not to vote for themself, was given the nickname "Chris the Terrible" by a fellow 7th Platoon member Luke, and lead the platoon through the training. Even though they ended up fighting off real bandits thanks to Chris getting them lost, the 7th Platoon ultimately became the only platoon to keep all of its members during training. This feat was so impressive that King Marth asked Chris and Katarina to become part of his Royal Guard, recognizing it was both of them that had made the 7th Platoon so strong. After talking it over, both Chris and Katarina agreed to accept the offer the next day, though Katarina seemed oddly sad about the whole deal. As it turned out, Katarina was a spy for a group of assassins targeting King Marth. She had grown attached to the 7th Platoon and Chris in particular, and struggled to follow out her duty. The 7th Platoon and several other knights fended off the assassins' attempt on King Marth's life, but Katarina got away. After those events, Chris accepted the position of Royal Guard, though more subdued than before with Katarina's betrayal. Shortly afterwards, the possessed Hardin made his moves against King Marth, tricking him away from his country to take it over along with the rest of the continent. During every step of the conflict Chris was by his side, doing his duty as a Royal Guard. Even during the terrifyingly difficult journey on Anri's Path (Marth's ancestor who defeated Grima the first time) where they had to battle dozens upon dozens of dragons and wyrms, Chris did not falter. Marth managed to gather all of the stones and place them in the shield after defeating Hardin and saving Katarina, ultimately resealing away the Fell Dragon with the help of Lord Gotoh, preventing the remaining dragons such as Tiki from eventually going feral. The people of the continent all celebrated his efforts, with Marth being his usual humble self and saying he couldn't have done it alone. However, before any recognition could be given to Chris, Validar back in Chris' original timeline had almost figured out what era Chris had been sent through. The spell his mother had cast promptly reactivated, flinging Chris into Elibe. As it turned out, the impact of being torn into an entirely different world on the other side of a dimension gate (Dragon Gate) is more than enough to give you partial amnesia and mess up the rest of your memories. Completely lost and very much confused, Chris found himself wandering aimlessly around the Sacea Plains, without any weapons or provisions. He collapsed, waking up some time later in the care of a girl named Lyn. During their introductions, the name "Mark" stuck out to Chris as his name, so Mark he was. Right afterwards, bandits began to attack the area. Lyn raced out to meet them and Mark, with perhaps a small part of his mind remembering how Katarina had helped him during training, joined her as a tactician, guiding her actions and helping her successfully kill the bandits. Afterwards, Lyn wanted to travel with Mark as he studied more about being a tactician. Mark initially wanted the permission of Lyn's parents, but upon finding out that bandits had killed them a while ago, Mark allowed Lyn to join him. Arriving at a town to gather supplies, Lyn was hit on by a knight in green armour, and then assumed that a knight in red armour was doing more of the same. Leaving the town in a huff, Lyn was quickly attacked by bandits calling her Lyndis. The knights rushed to her aid, though an argument over who should be leading them broke out. Mark was quickly put in charge, and together they drove off the bandits. It was afterwards that the knights explained that Lyndis was the granddaughter of their Marquess and that her uncle was trying to take over his area by poisoning him. Lyn decided that she needed to save her grandfather, with Mark readily agreeing. As they hurried along, they gathered several new allies, including Nils and Ninian, a pair of entertainers that had been hunted by assassins. They also met Lord Eliwood , who had managed to snatch Ninian out of the fleeing bandits' grasp after Lyn and her friends had killed most of them. Eliwood would help her again when her uncle claimed that she was an impostor, convincing the rest of the Lycian League to not interfere in any way. Eventually, Mark and Lyn defeated Lyn's uncle, saving her grandfather just in time. With everything settled, Mark set out to explore the continent, learning much in six months of travel. However, while stopping in a village by Castle Pherae, the village was attacked by bandits taking advantage of the fact that the Marquess had been missing for some time. Lowen managed to rescue both Mark and a village girl named Rebecca, bringing them out to Eliwood, who had been just about to start his journey to find his father. After defeating the bandits, Mark agreed to travel with Eliwood. After being joined by Hector, brother of Ostia's leader, it came to light that Marquess Pherae might have been involved in a plot to overthrow Ostria as the leader of the Lycian League. Neither Eliwood or Hector were willing to believe it, and eventually followed Marquess Pherae's footsteps to a port with a ship willing to take them to Dread isle. Along the way, they found Ninian floating in the ocean in a dingy, amnesic. Lyn volunteered to take care of her as they traveled through Dread Isle, trying to find Marquess Pherae. As it turns out, the Marquess had only signed up to the overthrowing Ostria plot to try to save not only Ostria, but his fellow Marquesses from a man named Nergal. Nergal had used his dark magics to suck the life force out of the various armies that had arrived, using it to open the Dragon Gate. Ninian remember at the worst possible moment that she was also needed to open the gate, but was captured and hypnotized into opening the gate. Sure enough, a dragon started to come through, but Marquess Pherae used the last of his strength to stab Nergal with a serious-but-not-quite-life-threatening wound, injuring him just enough that the gate had to close with the help of Nils snapping Ninian out of it. However, one of Nergal's assassins, Jaffar, stabbed Marquess Pherae, ending his life. Back on the main land, Eliwood eventually decided he needed to stop Nergal's plan, with Ninian deciding to try to help him. Mark agreed that Nergal needed to be stopped, pledging to aid Eliwood until that day. After getting some direction from Athos, the group set out to gather some of the legendary weapons. During this time, Ninian was kidnapped yet again, though the group was forced to carry on. Eliwood uncovered Durandal, a dragon slaying sword. Conveniently enough, there was an ice dragon waiting for them outside of Durandal's cave. And apparently Durandal had a mind of its own, because Eliwood instantly charged forwards and stabbed the dragon. Dragon died, started to revert back to human form, turned out to be Ninian. Nergal appeared to gloat and to half-heartedly try to blast Eliwood with magic, though Athos managed to stop his attack. After stopping an assassination attempt on Bern's prince, Prince Zephiel, Mark and Eliwood had received all the items they needed to stop Nergal. They returned to Dread Isle and defeated him, though not before he managed to fully open the Dragon Gate. Three dragons started to come out when Ninian appeared, revived by a hero of old. She blasted the dragons with ice breath before having to regather he strength, killing two of them and badly injuring the other. The injured one continued fighting, eventually slain byHector Eliwood. Mark set out to travel the world more, though he did stop by Castle Pherae one last time to visit Eliwood and Ninian, who were going to be married soon. They asked him to name their first child before he off, Mark offering up the name "Roy". However, shortly after Mark traveled out, Validar finally figured out where his son had vanished to. Validar used his magic to pull Mark back to his original time, though Validar wasn't able to control where he would appear. Sometime later, Mark woke up in a field with Chrom and Lissa standing over him, discussing what to do. Chrom helped Mark up, revealing the strange mark on the back of Mark's hand. Mark couldn't remember anything at first, though he quickly remembered Chrom's name. The fact he knew Chrom's name but not his own made Frederick very suspicious. Mark did come to the conclusion later that his name was Robin, but it did little to settle Frederick's worries. After helping to defend the town from a bandit attack, Chrom asked Robin to join the Shepherds. While traveling back to Ylisse's capital, a giant earthquake shakes the land through the night. A giant portal in the air opens, spitting out undead foes. Lissa is about to be killed by one when another figure wearing a mask jumps through the portal and defends her. After Chrom and Robin defeat the rest of the undead with the help of the masked figure, they ask him for his name. He gives the name of "Marth", warns them that what they had just seen was just the start, and leaves. The next morning, Chrom and Robin arrive at the capital, where the Exalt, leader of Ylisse has just returned to. Chrom them reveals that she is his and Lissa's sister, meaning that he is actually PrinceChrom. They meet with the Exalt, who is introduced as Emmeryn. As Ylisse is a peaceful nation, she requests that Chrom goes north to Regna Ferox to get aid in fighting both the Risen (undead foes), and Plegia (neighboring country that has been trying to start a war with Ylisse). Once they arrive, one of the Khans (leaders) agrees to help Ylisse if Chrom can win in a tournament, so that she can rule Ferox to the next tournament. Chrom agrees. As it turns out, the other Khan's champion is none other than Marth. Rather surprisingly, Marth somehow has a Falchion, even though the only one that exists is in Chrom's hands. He also fights the exact same way Chrom does. Chrom and Robin defeat him, gaining Ferox's aid but losing Marth afterwards. Right when they return back to Ylisse, Plegia makes its move. King Gangrel kidnaps one of the Shepherds and tries to force the Exalt to hand over the Fire Emblem (the Binding Shield Marth had 1000 years ago), knowing of the tales that it can grant any wish. The Exalt refuses, Plegia soldiers try to take it, Chrom kills them, war starts. Between multiple fights against Risen and Plegia, several attempts are made on the Exalt's life. In one such assassination attempt, Marth arrives to warn Chrom and Robin. When Chrom is sceptic that Marth is really from the future and is able to warn him because of it, Marth proves it by attacking an assassin just as he leaves the bush to attack Chrom. A second assassin however manages to slice the mask right off of Marth's face, revealing that "Marth" is in fact a woman. Chrom, "Marth", and Robin rush inside the castle, defending the Exalt from other attackers, who were lead by Validar (who instantly recognized Robin as his son. Somehow.). "Marth" claims that this one small change should prevent a horrible future where humanity is on the brink of extinction and leaves, but Validar is not actually dead and crawls away before being helped apparently by Grima himself. Despite efforts to keep the Exalt safe, she is eventually taken while Chrom was forced to fight another battle elsewhere. Chrom and Robin rush to save her, finding her posed at the top of a cliff, about to be executed by being pushed off. They managed to defeat most of the Plegians there, but King Gangrel ultimately forces a decision upon Chrom and Mark: Hand over the Fire Emblem, or the Exalt dies. Chrom and Mark get into a brief, heated debate about what to do. One one hand, the likelihood of actually needing the Fire Emblem is rather slim, they could just steal it back later, and the Exalt's death would be devastating for Ylisse. On the other hand hand, King Gangrel could do irreparable amounts of damage while having it for just a short time and there is no guaranteed that he would actually let the Exalt go. The Exalt decides to both save Chrom from the guilt of making either choice and tries to persuade the Plegians to desire peace by sacrificing herself, stepping off the cliff willingly. Shocked, Chrom is numbly lead away from his sister's body by Ferox forces. Even as the Ylissians and Feroxians fight their way out of Plegia, the Pleagains have lost all moral, many of them no longer wishing to fight and even the Plegia general begs Chrom to surrender, promising to protect him. The general only keeps fighting to keep his family safe from the Mad King's wrath. When they escape, Robin tries to apologize to Chrom, thinking that it was his lack of foresight that got the Exalt killed. Chrom says that only King Gangrel is to blame, and they take the fight to him. King Gangrel is defeated due to his forces quitting and desiring peace. For two years afterwards, except for Risen attacks there is peace all over the continent. Chrom marries Sumia (a pegasus knight), and they have a child named Lucina. The peace is not to last however, as Ferox requests Chrom to visit them over an urgent matter. As it turns out, a neighboring continent over the ocean has set upon world domination, all of their land now being ruled by the Valm king, Walhart the Conqueror. Ylisse and Ferox forces combined manage to turn aside the Valmenese's initial assault, but they need to stop the approaching fleet, then take the fight to the Valmenese. As it turns out, the only nation with ships is Plegia, now ruled by Validar. Validar happily gives Chrom all of the ships they have available, as well a a large portion of their treasury while apologizing for not having any soldiers to offer. Robin recognizes him from the assassination attempt and tells Chrom, but they are unable to uncover his scheme. Just as they turn to go however, Validar insists on introducing his newest hierophant to them. The hierophant in turn, looks exactly like Robin and has the same name as Robin, stunning everyone. Validar idly suggests that they are twins. Validar sends them off, warning them about Risen attacks. During the night, Validar appears to Robin by warping in front of him, explaining that Robin is his son. Chrom arrives before Validar can explain much else, forcing him to flee. Robin takes the news surprisingly well, more or less just shrugging. They are then attacked by Risen. Just when they thought they defeated them all, a last one jumps out of the bush to attack Chrom. "Marth" then rushes in to defend Chrom, calling him Father as she does. After the Risen is defeated, "Marth" realizes her slip-up and reluctantly admits that she is Lucina. Chrom is naturally both stunned and unable to believe her, until she shows him the symbol of the Exalt on her eye, the same one Chrom's baby has. Chrom's next fear is then about baby Lucina, though grown up Lucina quickly assures him that she's perfectly safe. Lucina had thought she had changed history by stopping the Exalt's assassination and prevented Grima from coming back and destroying mankind, but in the end she still died. She had remain hidden to try to not alter history more than needed, but she had to act more now. She also explained how Chrom dies in the future: somebody he trusts betrays him. During the campaign against Walhart, Chrom and Robin request aid from The Voice, the one who talks to Naga, Grima's opposite. The Voice turns out to be none other than Tiki, the same one who had been with Marth 1000 years ago, though now an adult. She explains that they need to put the five gemstones back into the Fire Emblem. By the time Walhart is defeated, Chrom has 4 of the gemstones, with Validar offering to give him the 5th gemstone, provided he comes in person. Naturally, it's a trap. Validar explains Robin's purpose, that he's to house Grima's Heart and resurrect the Fell Dragon before trying to take the Fire Emblem. Chrom, Robin, and Lucina try to escape the castle, but at the last moment Validar warps in front of them and takes control of Robin. Against his will, Robin takes the Fire Emblem away from Chrom and gives it to Validar. Validar then warps away, having what he needs for the moment and knowing that Chrom and Robin will track him down later, meaning that he'll have Robin right where he needs him. That evening, Lucina asks to talk to Robin privately. She explains that she has come to the conclusion that in the future, Validar takes control of Robin and forces him to murder Chrom, meaning that in order to save the future, she needs to kill Robin now. When she reluctantly pulls out her sword, Robin offers no resistance, agreeing with her conclusions. Lucina hesitates however, and Chrom steps in to put a stop to everything, demanding that Lucina trust Robin to be able to hold off Validar's control over him now that Robin knows its coming. Lucina reluctantly agrees. Robin then asks Chrom to kill him the moment Validar takes control of him if it comes to pass. Chrom reluctantly agrees. Chrom and Robin find Validar at The Dragon's Table. Validar has used the Fire Emblem to bring all of the Grimleal there to be sacrificed as energy to bring back Grima. Validar reveals Robin's full fate: he has Grima's Heart in him, the mark on his hand is proof. He just needs to accept the power and become Grima's vessel so that the Fell Dragon can return, and also explained that his mother had hidden him away. Chrom and Robin then fight Validar, with Validar seemingly being defeat. Validar then sends a blast of dark magic at Chrom, Robin pushing him out of the way and taking the blow himself. As it turns out, it was mind controlling magic, Robin creates a giant spike of magic and stabs Chrom with it. Chrom tells Robin that its not his fault, to escape, and then falls to the ground dead. Or so it seems. That whole sequence had been played out for Robin before in a premonition, meaning that he and Chrom had planned for it. When they had gone to get the 5th gemstone from Validar, they had used a fake gem in place of one of the real ones. Robin had held back his magical power, making it a survivable blow. They then kill Validar for real. However, right after Validar fell, the other Robin came in. He explained that he was the same Robin, just from the original future. He had become Grima's host, and in the future had seen Lucina jump into the past. He had followed Lucina through the portal to an earlier point in time, found Robin, and tried to put all of his memories into Robin and the desire to serve Grima. However, it turned out to have been an overload for current Robin. The reason Robin had awakened in the field in Ylisse was not from being pulled there from Elibe, but his future self's tampering and failing. Future!Robin then explains that the Grimleal are ready to give their lives, and if Current!Robin won't take their power, he will. And then he does just that, summoning Grima to wreck havoc. Current!Robin and Chrom flee, though not before Robin stole back the Fire Emblem. With the Fell Dragon attacking everything, Chrom, Lucina, and Robin race towards Mount Prism to complete the Awakening Ritual. Chrom survives it, but is told by Naga that even though he survived and empowered Falchion he can't kill Grima, only seal him away for another 1000 years. Only Grima can destroy Grima. Naga warns Robin that in doing so, he would kill himself as well, with only a tiny chance of coming back due to his bonds with his friends. Chrom and Robin get onto Grima's back, ready to attack him. Grima than hits the army with a weakening magic spell, rendering them all helpless. He then tells Robin to take his power or parish. Robin knows that he falls under Grima's power not even the Empowered Falchion can save them and tries to resist. Grima then pulls Robin into a void. Unable to think of any options, Robin falls into despair, thinking this is the end. However, Chrom and his army call out to Robin, and manage to give him enough strength to break out. Naga then heals the army, and they race across Grima's back to kill Future!Robin. They get Future!Robin down to a final blow, with Chrom getting ready to seal Grima away. However, Robin steps in front of Chrom and hits Future!Robin with some of Grima's power. Grima begins to die, and so does Robin. He thanks Chrom for their time together, then his body fades away. Chrom and Lissa swear that they will "check every field to see where he could be sleeping". Some time in the future, Robin awakens in a field, Chrom and Lissa talking while looking him over. Chrom helps him up, revealing that Robin's mark is gone from his hand. Chrom then welcomes him home, and the two go off on adventures in the Outerrealm Gate. However, during one of those adventures, Robin was sucked into the multiverse. Involvement Robin's involvement has been largely low key in the multiverse. After spending some time getting himself used to his new surroundings while arriving in Hyrule and then raiding the Tower of Twilight's library, Robin got himself involved when Mephistopheles' pet dragon got loose. While he was able to direct much of the forces and distract another opponent, he took a hit from an oversized fireball for his troubles. He was brought to the Multiversal Hospital by Recette Lemongrass. Sometime afterwards, the multiverse wide storms started happening. Robin offered his tactican insight for multiple trips during this time period, including both DK Island and Twilight Town. At some unknown time, Robin gained Haar as an ally. Likewise, while visting Lake Hylia Robin stumbled upon Prince Lyon. After a somewhat heated discussion, Prince Lyon decided he was going to stick with Robin while trying to battle off any remaining influence from the Demon King. After that, while sleeping in the library he was awoken by the sudden appereance of his daughter, Morgan. Eliwood and Marth had been looking after her, and all three of them recognized him. After explaining his story, it was revealed that both Lucina and Gerome were somewhere in the multiverse, lost. Robin swore to find them, and Morgan ultimately decided to continue traveling with Eliwood and Marth for a while to learn more tatics. It was at this point that the nature of Asgard was explained to Robin. During a trip to Asgard, Robin encountered Shanoa at the Water Mirror. Shanoa used the Water Mirror to visit her home world, and allowed a curious Robin to follow here. While there the two also ran into Soma Cruz, who had encountered Dracula and was having a difficult time coping. Robin managed to talk enough sense into Soma that he was able to continue just as Death began to attack the town. During the attack, Robin encountered Kurthnaga, the Dragon Laguz King that Haar knew from his world. During a trip to the library, Robin found his wife, Lucina again. Lucina had lost her memory, though quickly regained most of it after their encounter. Lucina then explained that she had adopted Joule during their time apart. Robin went to where Lucina had been staying and met with Joule there for the first time. Powers and Capabilities Thanks to his time as a Royal Guard, Tactician, and Shepard, Robin is able to use almost any kind of magic or weapon he chooses. Even many weapons normaly only accessible by those of particular bloodlines he can use, though not at quite the same level. Overall, he prefers focusing on magic while having a sword handy as a backup weapon. With some training, Robin has also gained the use of Light magic. As a Tactician, Robin is one of the best. He carries a thick book filled with strategies and useful information, and has guided three different armies to victory against long odds. He has both great insight and great instincts on the battlefield. Quotes *Time to tip the scales! Trivia *Robin is one of the few characters that are technically taking multiple characters as once. One could see Robin, Mark, and Chris all as different characters. Another similar example of this happening is with Sora and Roxas. See also * External links * Robin's storage page Category:Player Characters